1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for displaying products to be purchased by a consumer. The designs of the present invention are particularly usable for such display cases which are refrigerated to retain therein displayed items which must be maintained in refrigeration in order to increase shelf life. Such designs commonly include an open front area with an air curtain passing thereover to minimize the loss of refrigeration from within the display area of the display case while at the same time facilitating access of a shopper to the items displayed therein.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Many prior art devices have been disclosed which provide constructions for improving the design of refrigerated display cases which include open fronts with refrigerated air curtains passing thereover. Examples of such are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 952,329; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,854 issued May 13, 1941 to K. W. Hall et al and assigned to Telco. Inc. on an "Air Conditioned Display Compartment"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,554 issued Jan. 24, 1950 to G. Spangler and assigned to Ed. Friedrich, Inc. on an "Open-Top Refrigerated Display Case"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,596 issued May 17, 1960 to J. Rainwater and assigned to The Warren Company, Inc. on a "Frozen Food Display Case"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,844 issued Nov. 22, 1960 to L. Quick on "Refrigerated Showcases"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,254 issued Nov. 13, 1962 to E. Dickson et al and assigned to Hussmann Refrigerator Co. on a "Food Merchandiser"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,612 issued Mar. 26, 1963 to S. Beckwith and assigned to Dual Jet Refrigeration Company on a "Refrigerated Cabinet And Defrosting Means"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,851 issued Jun. 25, 1963 to S. Beckwith and assigned to Dual Jet Refrigeration Company on a "Refrigeration Cabinet And Defrost"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,892 issued Mar. 3, 1964 to S. Beckwith and assigned to dual Jet Refrigeration Company on a "Refrigerated Display Cabinet And Method of Operation"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,118 issued Jun. 8, 1971 to W. Lowery and assigned to Control Building Systems, Inc. on "Insulated Panel Structures And Connections"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,482 issued Mar. 14, 1972 to S. Beckwith et al and assigned to Kysor Industrial Corporation on a "Method And Apparatus For Producing Refrigerating Constructions"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,889 issued May 1, 1973 to G. Baruzzini and assigned to Pet Incorporated on a "Modular Insulated Panel System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,653 issued Aug. 7, 1973 to J. Henry and assigned to Emhart Corporation on a "Refrigerated Display Case"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,545 issued Apr. 23, 1974 to W. Buchset et al and assigned to Whirlpool Corporation on a "Separator Wall Structure"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,121 issued May 31, 1977 to Y. Aokage et al and assigned to Fuji Denki Seizo Kabushiki Kaisha on a "Defrosting In Open Show Case Of Cold-Air-Circulation Type"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,698 issued Oct. 3, 1978 to R. Vogel and assigned to Kysor Industrial Corporation on a "Refrigerated Display"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,369 issued Jan. 23, 1979 to D. Allgeyer et al and assigned to UMC Industries, Inc. on a "Dual Temperature Merchandiser"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,882 issued Jan. 6, 1981 to F. Abraham and assigned to Tyler Refrigeration Corporation on a "Glass Door Merchandiser"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,092 issued Nov. 10, 1981 to F. Ibrahim and assigned to Tyler Refrigeration Corporation on an "Energy Conserving Refrigerated Merchandiser Display Case"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,463 issued Mar. 16, 1982 to H. Ljung and assigned to Aktiebolaget Electronlux on a "Refrigerated Display Chest"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,012 issued Nov. 30, 1982 to F. Ibrahim and assigned to Tyler Refrigeration Corporation on an "Energy Efficient Refrigerated Merchandiser Display Case"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,632 issued Jan. 11, 1983 to F. Ibrahim et al and assigned to Tyler Refrigeration Corporation on a "Flexible Door Operating Mechanism For Refrigerated Merchandizer Display Cabinet"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,632 issued Jan. 25, 1983 to F. Abraham and assigned to Tyler Refrigeration Corporation on a "Refrigerated Merchandiser Display Case"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,866 issued Feb. 1, 1983 to F. Abraham and assigned to Tyler Refrigeration Corporation on a "Removable Duct Panel For Multiband Refrigerated Display Cases"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,465 issued Oct. 11, 1983 to F. Ibrahim and assigned to Tyler Refrigeration Corporation on a "Multiband Refrigerated Display Case Having A Top Access Opening"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,988 issued May 7, 1985 to F. Ibrahim and assigned to Tyler Refrigeration Corporation on a "Refrigerated Display Case Having Ambient Air Defrost"; and U.S. Pat. No. Re.31,909 issued Jun. 11, 1985 to F. Ibrahim and assigned to Tyler Refrigeration Corporation on a "Refrigerated Display Case Having Ambient Air Defrost"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,611 issued May 17, 1988 to F. Tamura et al and assigned to Sanden Corporation on a "Display Cabinet"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,043 issued Jun. 28, 1988 to G. Bockwinkel and assigned to Ardco Inc. on a "Pivotally Mounted Insulated Glass Door Assembly With Self-Contained Structural Support Frame"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,040 issued Jun. 20, 1989 to K. Fung and assigned to American Standard Inc. on an "Island Type Refrigeration Display Cabinet"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,303 issued Aug. 1, 1989 to M. Rolek and assigned to Ardco, Inc. on a "Refrigerator Door Frame With Insulated Mullion"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,860 issued Oct. 31, 1989 to K. Negishi and assigned to Sanden Corporation on a "Refrigerator With Variable Volume Independently Cooled Storage Chambers"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,281 issued Oct. 23, 1990 to T. Tanaka and assigned to Sanyo Electric Co., Ltd. on a "Low-Temperature Showcase"; and U.S. Pat. No. Des.307,080 issued Apr. 10, 1990 to P. Cocagne and assigned to Bonnet Refrigeration on a "Refrigerated Display Case"; and U.S. Pat. No. Des.323,258 issued Jan. 21, 1992 to H. Miyabayashi and assigned to Sanyo Electric Co., Ltd. on a "Freezer Showcase"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,273 issued Apr. 6, 1993 to R. Silva et al and assigned to The Manitowoc Company, Inc. on a "Reach-In Cooler With interchangeable Refrigerator And Freezer Systems"; and British Patent 2 016 669 A issued to H. French on "Refrigerated Display Cabinets".